6 years, I still love you
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: amy misses sonic and sonic misses her. what if Elise never brought sonic back to life. would sonic still love Amy even in heaven. Would thier love still be true even after death
1. Chapter 1

**Shiranei (me)--YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWSOME PEOPLE**

**Sonic (sweat drop) -- what she is trying to say. You loyal fans cheered her up after her grandpa's death so she wrote this story, which by the way I am dead in this**

**Shiranei- okay. I wrote this story after seeing the part in the sonic the hedgehog game (2006) where sonic dies and IS KISSED BY ELISE. WHY DID SHE KISS HIM? IT HAD NO AFFECT SONIC!!!!! WHERES MY RIFLE**

**Tails- Shiranei owns nothing and if she owns something, she will put it in bold.**

**Shiranei (muttering) god I hate Elise….**

**Sonic- I miss you written by Miley Cyrus**

6 years later after sonic died

Amy Rose was walking down to her favorite place that cheered her up. A sakura tree by a beautiful waterfall. The clear water was neither hot nor cold and had Koi fish in it. Amy loved this place for a reason. Sonic and she had their love nights there. The sakura garden was surrounded by mountains and the lake had a beautifully formed arch where in a boat goes to the other side of the lake. In the other side of the lake, there was a Japanese styled palace on stilts. Amy has been inside and she loved it. She had chosen it to be her new home. She wore the kimonos especially a white one with light pink petals on the bottom half with beautiful light green slippers. She only wore that on specially occasions. The one she wore around her little palace was light green, with red flowers with a dark green sash with red slippers. The palace was large with 15 bedrooms and room with a spring. It has had a small waterfall as it dropped warm water in to the spring. It is waist deep so Amy could wash her waist long hair. Today she thought about looking out the waterfall house. The waterfall house was a small room built next to the waterfall. It was built on a small cliff with stone-carved stairs. Amy used the waterfall house as a tearoom. There was a small table with a fireplace at the end of the room. When ever she looked out at the forest so would always imagine sonic's face in the sky. God she missed him dearly. Tails too. Every one told t move and try to forget him but they were not as close to him as her and tails. Rouge even tried to set her up on a blind date with some guy named Aaron. He even tried to kiss her. God if sonic was there. He Would have beaten that guy in seconds. "I miss you… I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while" Amy sang. Just after the song she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and someone nibbling on her neck. Before she even turned, someone kissed her fully on the lips. Amy realized it was sonic's ghost so she returned the kiss. 5 minutes later, Amy cut him off, hugged him, and buried her face on his shoulder. "I missed you" Amy whispered "I missed you too" sonic whispered in her ear.

**Shiranei- Okay I'll leave it their and write the next chapter when I get a lot of reviews. At least 10 reviews for each chapter. AND sorry for that cliffhanger. Next chapter will be a little naughtier. They make out in the hot spring.**

**Sonic-I MISSED YOU AMES**

**Amy-I MISSED YOU TOO SONIKKU**

**They hug each other.**

**Everyone-AAAWWWWW**


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet flashback

**This is a new chapter. Horray. Hope you like it**

Amy and Sonic Stayed in that position for a while. Never wanting to stop that moment.

" why did you have to leave" amy mumbled crying to his chest. Sonic closed his eyes and rocked both of them and sang a lullaby.

" I cant stay here much longer, Ames. The only way back would be to find the chaos emerald and make a wish." Sonic whispered softly. Sonic backed off in a couple steps and disappered. You can hear the echo of him saying I love you always.

"I love you too…" she whispered back. She saw a golden locket around her neck. She opened and she saw a picture of her and Sonic doing bunny ears. She was wearing a Sonic I heart you t shirt in blue. Sonic was wear a skull t-shirt with his favorite leather jacket. She loves that picture.

_Flashback_

_Amy was so excited. She saw a blue and black flash in front of her. Sonic was right in front of her grinning and wearing his "bad boy " outfit. Today was the grand opening of the Sonic Team store. They have sections on everybody from their usual clothes, shoes, accessories, action figures, food, and room decorations. Sonic promised to get her a sonic doll. They entered, signed some autographs for fans, and bought her doll. _

" _sonic can we take a picture together please" Amy gave him the puppy dog face. _

" _fine" Sonic mumbled._

_They took some pictures doing goofy faces, some of her kissing Sonic on the cheek with him blushing, and vice versa. The best day ever_

_End of flash back._

Amy sighed and started to go to the mystic ruins and find Tails

**Hey I'm sorry that the chapter was short but at least I did a chapter heh heh. I've gotten so tired from torture in the school classification system that it keeps me from updating.**


	3. I'm So Sorry!

**Sorry!I apologize to everyone who reviewed and fell in love with these stories. I just lost that spot in my heart for Sonic the Hedgehog and anything related to that and I'm trying to find it again. I know. I know. Excuses excuses. I'm lost and I'm using mapquest to figure a way out. **

**Just to let you know, I've been a devoted fan since i was five. So i just need to rekindle that fangirl fire to finish the stories. I will finish the stories eventually, hopefully before time ends. Life's a bitch. Making me lose fangirlism over Sonic!(Crying)**

**So thank you to everyone who enjoyed these crappy stories I wrote in my adolescence. I'm so happy. Hopefully, one day i shall finish them as an adult. (And i'm such a bitch, that i haven't read a single review for this account since last year. I'm a bitch i know _)(sobbing)**

**I love you all, thank you so much. (I know this isn't gonna be nice, but I am still continuing to write fanfiction for Joker/clover/heart no kuni no Alice, Hetalia Axis Power, and Kuroshitsuji with my friend, WerewolvesBite.** **I'm probably going to delete this account and go under a new name.)(More sobbing)**

**I love you peeps. Keep reading! And remember, _Make Pasta!Not War!(finally cracks a smile)_**


End file.
